Spira Tournament
by Dalijah Dymien-Fantasy Girl7
Summary: What would happen if the great of Spira would have to fight agaisnt each other? Who would be the winner in all of this Mastermind's plan? And who is Mastermind? Can they survive 'til the end and gain back again their memories?
1. The Tournament Begins

**Chapter One**

_The Tournament Begins_

"Tidus, wake up!"

"Hum?"

"C'mon! You don't think that you're going to sleep all morning!"

"Oh, Yuna... Calm down! We have all the time. Now we're safe..." Tidus said calmly.

"Yeah, I know, but... Before Sin appeared, people had thought they had all the time for their lives and then, millions of lives were lost!"

"Yuna... You don't have to be so worried. If anything dangerous appears, I'll protect you." Tidus hugged Yuna, putting his arms around her. "Now that we're together, you don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you forever, no matter what happens."

"I wish that that could be truth but... Spira will never be away from problems." Yuna said in a worried tone.

"What are you trying to say? Do you feel anything dangerous in the future?"

"Well... It's just a feeling and... I'm afraid, Tidus. I don't wanna lose you again."

"Take a deep breath. Like I said to you before, I'll protect you of everything! And, I swear to you, we'll never be away from each other. Never!"

Suddenly, their "romantic moment" was interrupted by...

"Wakka!" yelled the blond boy.

"Hey, calm down, ya? It's just the old Wakka!" said him, smiling to Yuna. "Good morning, lovely couple!"

"Get out of here!"

"Hey! What a bad mood..."

"I just wanna be with my Yunie..." Tidus joked.

Yuna and Wakka looked at him and started to laugh very loud. So loud that Lulu came to see what was happening.

"Lulu, where's the baby?"

"He's fine, but I'm not! You said that you're going to buy some food and you came here to laugh! I'm not a babysitter! He's your son, too!"

"Lulu is angry..." Yuna murmured to Tidus.

"I wouldn't like to be in Wakka's place..."

"And don't think that you can-"

"Are you feeling this?" Wakka asked to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm feeling, be quite!"

"Ok, you don't have to be so-"

"Shut up!"

"It's here..." murmured Yuna.

"Is this the feeling that you were talking about?" asked the blond guy.

"Yes..." Yuna pressed with more strength her arms around Tidus' neck. "I'm scared..."

"Prepare to fight." warned Lulu.

"What you mean, honey?"

And then, all around them disappeared. They disappeared from Besaid but… Where were they?

* * *

"Hum… What happened?" Yuna woke up and looked around. "Tidus! Tidus, where are we?"

"Well… I don't know. But...this seems very similar to...Zanarkand...My Zanarkand."

"This place is strange…"

"Really, Wakka? I didn't realize that!"

Suddenly, at their side, more and more people appeared in Zanarkand.

"Rikku? Paine?" asked Yuna confused.

"Hi Yunie! Auron and Khimari came too. Look, over there!" pointed Rikku, like if they where in some café, drinking their coffee.

"What's going on, Yuna?" asked Paine.

"Well, we don't know, actually…"

"I think that I can answer to that question…" said a voice, in the middle of the arena.

"Who are you?"

"Hello! If it isn't the great Tidus!"

"Stop playing with us, and talk!" said the blond guy.

"If you wanna know… I'm the Mastermind, not a person, neither a fiend. But, at the same time, both of them. What actually is important to you is that I'm a master of magic and fight. I can do what I want, just with a blink of eyes. And, right now, I want to see the greater fighters of Spira, from all the ages, fighting with each other, 'til death."

"What? You're crazy! You can't do anything against our strength!" said Paine.

"We'll see. Now, would you like to hear the rules?"

"What rules? We won't fight!" Lenne said.

"You'll have to fight against each other, 'til death, like I said before. In the end, only two persons will survive to the final match. The winner will gain his memories back."

"Our memories?" asked Yunalesca.

"Yes. You'll lose your memories before the tournament, because it's obviously that you'll never hurt somebody that you like, so…"

"You got to be kidding! How can you do such thing?" Ashe yelled.

"And who is she?" Yuna murmured to Tidus.

"I don't know… Maybe some fighter from the future…"

"Maybe…" agreed Yuna.

"Well, let's begin! Mind's Control!"

At the time that Mastermind make is spell, all the area was covered by a white light. Everyone was laying on the floor, in some kind of sleep.

"Excellent! The tournament is about to begin!" Mastermind congratulated himself.

* * *

Ashe woke up. She looked around. Where was she? And how did she get there? What was going on?

"Good morning." said a nice voice.

"'Morning. Excuse me my question but...who are you? And were are we?"

"Well, my name is Lenne and...I also don't know where we are."

Ashe looked to the girl. She seemed to be the same age as her. On one hand, Lenne looked taller then Ashe, but on the other hand, Ashe wasn't short. It was Lenne that was a tall girl. To make a combination with her height, her hair was long too. It had a bright brown colour and it looked very soft. Besides all of her bright skin looked very soft. Her big eyes captured all of the sun light making them glare in the small that only had the sun light to illuminate it.

"So...What's your name?" Lenne asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ashe. Nice to meet you, Lenne." She said showing a smile to the girl.

Now it was Lenne that was looking to Ashe.

Ashe was a very beautiful girl with a long brown hair, similar to Lenne's hair, but darker and smaller. She had two green eyes shining like two emeralds lost in a vast desert. Her lips were soft and sweet like a piece of sugar. Her skin had a tanned colour like a golden autumn leaf.

"Is there somebody else outside?"

"Yes, I think I heard some voices... I just got up and my room is just next to yours!" Lenne said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I just wanted to know why we are here..."

"Yeah, me too. What do you think of us going to explore a bit of this unknown place?" Lenne suggested.

"That's an excellent idea! Let's go!"

The green eyed girl passed through Lenne and went in the door's direction and opened it to both of them. They walked out of the room and passed through a corridor.

In the exact moment that Ashe passed for the door, someone opened. A girl walked out of the room and crashed against Lenne.

"Hey! Watch out you-" The girl interrupted herself looking to Lenne.

Ashe, which listened to all the noise, turned back and looked to both of them.

"Hey, are you girls twin?" Ashe asked, looking to the girls that were like a reflection of themselves.

The girl in front of Lenne had the same height, the same body and face. The only difference between them was the hair and eyes. The girl had a brown hair too, but shorter, very shorter. And her eyes, they were the most fascinate thing in that girl. She had one blue eye, and one green eye.

"Who are you?" Lenne asked to the girl.

"What do you have to do with it? Get out of my way."

"How rude..." Ashe said, after the girl get out of sight.

"Yeah... Well, let's go?"

"You bet!"

The girls went out of the building and looked around. The place was very big and... Technologically advantage? It was sure that it had very machines and all that things. Before they had time to look to some other thing, they suddenly...

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! I expect that you are all prepare to the first round of Spira Tournament!" Mastermind said.

Strangely, they all knew him. And they all knew what was expected for them to do, in the moment. But, how didn't they know it before that? Something very strange was going on.

"For the first battle we have... Tidus and Shuyin!"

The two boys just made a surprised expression. They gave a step towards the arena that was in front of them. The rest of the others looked to the blond boys. They looked similar to each other: same hair, same eyes, and same bodies. It was like Lenne and the other girl.

"Are you ready?" Mastermind asked. "Three..."

The blond boys looked to each other and suddenly, two swords appeared in their hands.

"What the-" Tidus said, the younger boy.

"Two..."

Shuyin analyzed Tidus, like seeing if he was strong or not. Tidus made the same thing.

"One..."

Ashe, without realizing, was watching with some worry and, at the same time, curiosity, to the younger, Tidus.

"FIGHT!" Mastermind shouted, starting the match.

* * *

**REVIEW IT! **please... xD


	2. Memories

**Chapter Two**

_Memories _

Tidus analyzed his opponent, for the second time. On the other side he was receiving the same looking. On one hand, Shuyin seemed more experienced then Tidus, but on the other hand, Tidus seemed more agile.

Shuyin advanced in a fast run, decided to won the match. He elevated his sword, trying to hurt Tidus, but him was faster, and blocked it.

Shuyin moved away from Tidus to gain some air. Now it was starting the counter attack of Tidus. He also initiated a fast run but, unlike his adversary, he made a magnificent jump over Shuyin, attacking him from the back, hurting him.

Shuyin felled, breathing with some difficulty. Tidus moved away to let him breath. It was sure that he would have to kill him, but he didn't to make it in a barbarian way.

Finally, Shuyin got up, apparently recovered from the pain. And then again, a new round of attacks started.

Tidus and Shuyin involved themselves in a quick fight, where the only sounds that everyone could hear, was their breathings and the constant shock of their swords.

Shuyin tried hard to hit Tidus, no matter what. A hit on the leg, maybe in the arm, or even in the head. Unfortunately, thanks to his younger and smaller body, Tidus could move away from all of Shuyin's attacks. Or at least, it was what it seemed.

It was then, that at the end of an half an hour of a swords' dance, Shuyin obtained to hurt Tidus in his chest. His hit made a very deep wound, and then, immediately, Tidus' blood started to gush out abundantly.

In a desperate act, Tidus craved his sword with all of his strength, in Shuyin's heart, killing him.

Shuyin dissolved in many tiny coloured lights. They were flying over the arena, like if there were waiting for something.

In the public, Lenne felt a pain in her heart, but why?

* * *

_Lenne was running through a corridor, grabbing someone's hand. It was Shuyin. His blond hair was waving in accordance with the running. His blue eyes were glaring, but at the same time, Lenne saw fear in his look. It was sure that they were running away from something, but what?_

* * *

"SHUYIN! NO!" Lenne yelled, starting to cry.

How couldn't she remember him? How could she forget him? How could she forget her true love?

"Lenne, you know him?" Ashe asked, looking surprised to her friend.

Lenne didn't answer and jumped to the arena, grabbing her weapon and started a dance. She didn't knew what she was doing but she felt she had to do it.

The bi-coloured eyed girl, was looking at what Lenne was doing. It reminds her something, but she didn't know what...

* * *

_Yuna was in Kilika Island. Sin attacked that poor island some time before. Her summoner's duties obligated her to conduct the poor souls to the Farplane. She was dancing over the water, with delicate steps. She was twisting over and over her body, at the same time that the pyreflies were surrounding her in a spiral of coloured lights. Many people were looking at her, especially a boy, Tidus. He was looking amazed to her. In his look, was something more than amazedness. It was... _

* * *

Lenne stopped her dance, and it there was no more pyreflies in the arena.

"Bravo!" Mastermind said, without specifying if he was congratulating Tidus or Lenne..

A light surrounded the winner, restoring his wound. What mastermind didn't know, was that the battle against Shuyin made Tidus recovery a bit of his lost memory. The cause of it is unknown, but, sooner or later would discover it.

* * *

_Tidus was sitting in front of the Blitzball Stadium. A very important game was about to begin. The stadium was full of people screaming and supporting for their favourite team, The Zanarkand Abes. And, especially, for the star of the team, Tidus._

_The game started, and Tidus made some excellent moves, scoring for his team. He was blocking all the other of the other team's moves. The game continued with the Zanarkand Abes making an excellent game. The other team didn't have any chance against Tidus. Despite the fact that they didn't have a chance, a member of the other team caught the ball, but Tidus went against her with all of his speed and strength and pull her out of the game's perimeter. _

_The game was about to end, but the other team caught the ball again, preparing for an impressive kick, but once again, Tidus was faster and jumped to the sky. He twisted his body, and prepared to give a bicycle's kick on the ball, and then..._

_...Sin... Yuna... Spira..._

* * *

"Tidus? Are you alright?" Tidus heard someone saying at his hear.

He opened his eyes, looking to the person that was talking to him.

"Yuna?"

"Who is Yuna?"

"I don't know either...I only have this name on my head." He declared getting up.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...And who are you?" Tidus asked.

"I'm Ashe. Nice to meet you. What happened to you Lenne? What kind of dance was that?"

"I...I have my memories back..."

"WHAT? How?" Ashe asked surprised, looking now at Lenne.

"Well...I'm not sure but... I think that you have to see someone that you loved..."

"I hope that here is someone that I loved..." Ashe said lowering her head.

"I had remembered of something... A memory of..." Tidus said thinking. "Wait a minute; my memory is about of this city!"

"Are you sure? And what's the name of the city? Isn't it..."

"Zanarkand!" Tidus and Ashe said at the same time.

"How do you know? Did you gain your memory back too?" Tidus asked stunned.

"No, no... I just...Feel it."

"So we can assume that both of us lived here or, we knew it very well..." Tidus concluded.

"Yeah, I think you're right!"

"Well... Let's go?" Lenne asked, obviously bothered about the conversation.

She want to hear anything about the city or Shuyin, besides, it was better that she had never recovered her memories. But she couldn't let her new friends stay in ignorance. Sooner or later, she would have to tell them.

"Are you prepared for another fight?" Mastermind asked to all of them.

"Stop this immediately! It isn't enough? Why have you had to cause us so much pain?" Lenne said, with her eyes full of tears.

"Well, it isn't my fault that you recovered your memories sooner then I expected. But now you just have to live with the pain of losing your love twice." Mastermind said, causing more suffering in Lenne's heart.

All of the looked to Lenne. How could she have recovered her memories and they not?

"But if you have so much pain, I can handle it. Second match: Lenne and Yuna!" Mastermind revealed.

Automatically, the two girls were involved in two balls of lights and stayed suspended in the air.

"Yuna? I know that name!" Tidus screamed.

And then, a memory came again.

* * *

_Yuna was coming out from the Cloister of Trials of the Besaid's Temple. She was sweating and very tired. She tried to go down the stairs, but she was so tired that she couldn't support her own body. So when she was about to fall from the stairs, Khimari run off and grabbed her. She was very fragile. Tidus to the beautiful girl, and felt that... thing._

_And the he heard her sweet voice saying to them, "I've done it. I have become a summoner!"_

* * *

"But wait, you won't fight today. You have to handle your pain, Lenne. Good luck!" Mastermind said, disappearing.

Lenne and Yuna were off of the balls and started to fall from the sky like two feathers of some angel's wing.

Guided by his instinct, Tidus run off to catch Yuna. But, who was going to catch Lenne?

Ashe run to try to catch her new friend, but someone passed by her, running faster. A man caught her. It was...


End file.
